Grand Kai's Stadium
This is where the Otherworld tournament takes place. A small other World Tournament is held here every 6 months. If you win, you will receive special training from the Grand Kai. If you would like to enter a tournament or battle here, enter your name in one of the slots below. The Rules The rules for the tournament are simple. *If you leave the ring, you lose *You can't use any items such as senzu beans, sword, etc... *You are not allowed to poke in the eyes, or hitting them in the groin. (Check list of rushes, some rushes use these moves) *Once your match is selected you will be notified via Message Walls. Each competitor has 2 days to enter their name in their slot below. If your name is not in the slot by the end of 2 days, you're disqualified. If neither player shows up, both are disqualified. Breaking any of these rules will result in disqualification. *Gianor *Shintaro *Android 47 *Zane *Frost *Aaron Xorous *Kenmei *Zero Tournament Bracket Other World Tournament Bracket Round 1 - Match 4: Android 47 Vs. Aaron Xorous Enter your name in the ready slot below when you are ready. *Android 47 *Aaron Xorous Android 47's Stats *Race: Super Android/Majin *Level: 57 *Health: 486,000/486,000 *Speed: 912 (+3) *Damage: 937 (+10) *Mana: 1,000,000,000,000,000 *Majin Regeneration: Regenerates 20% HP per turn. Aaron Xorous' Stats *Race: Saiyan *Level: 50 *Health: 342,000\342,000 *Speed: 233.75 *Damage: 189 *Mana: 750 The Battle *Aaron looks at 47 from across the field. He has nothing to say to the man, because he feels something strange near him.He runs over to 47 and kicks him in the face, then punches him in the stomach 3 times, which he all absorbs. Aaron shoots 5 Ki Balls at him (2 hit), and then Fires a Kamehameha at him, which he absorbs. He finishes by firing 9 Energy Waves (3 hit), and using a Spirit Bomb. *Android 47 starts his turn by regenerating all fo the damage Aaron had just done to him, and then looks across the battlefield towards Aaron, smiling under his mask. "I expect a good fight from you, Aaron. May the best fighter win." He says, loud enough for everyone to hear. He had to put on a good image for everyone in the crowds. 47 goes into his base form, then his super form, and finally his pure form. 47 then rushes behind and grabs grabs him in a full nelson. "That is, if you survive my first attack." He whispers to Aaron as a small grin forms on his face. He then uppercuts him into the air before flying up with him and kicking him into the ground. He shoots down 5 infinity bullets from up in the air and soars down, landing on Aaron's back with a crunch. "And I'd kill you where you lay if you were still alive." 47 whispers once again. He then flips Aaron over and repeatedly punches him in the face 5 times, relishing in the gore of every punch as Aaron coughed up blood. 47 then flew up into the sky and prepared a spell. "Maja-Typa-Daru-Slica-Quado-LAUN!" He would yell as he would swipe his arm horizontally down at Aaron. Category:Locations Category:Other World Category:Tournament site Category:Other World Battle Grounds Category:Battle Grounds